


Who Was It For?

by forkandgarden_3



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe but only because Nick did us dirty, F/F, Mostly Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Really Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 18:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forkandgarden_3/pseuds/forkandgarden_3
Summary: she started writing the song. and then she preformed it. Not knowing until the end who it was for.





	Who Was It For?

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is trash and I'm aware of it.  
> But it's March again and I needed something to distract myself.  
> and I've been feeling nostalgic.  
> so this is what you get. Some Jori.
> 
> [song I'm referring to is You don't Know me, I hope that's clear]

She wasn’t sure when she started writing the song. Who it was for? She wasn’t sure.    
  
Pause.    


When they met, no one would have predicted that it would end up like this. No one. Not Jade, not Tori, no one. Except maybe Cat, because Cat knew things, Cat saw things. But Jade was Cat’s best friend and she knew when to hold her tongue. So she watched. As Jade floundered, as Tori bumbled her way through her first year with them, at Hollywood Arts

Jade floundered a lot. Suddenly everything she knew was being tested. This girl came out of nowhere, singing her way right into a crack in Jade’s armour that she pretended didn’t exist.  Beck was safe. Cat was still next to her. Andre and Robbie weren’t even on her radar. She tolerated Robbie and Andre was someone she could sing with. But Tori. Sweet Tori, with her optimism and try hard attitude, Tori lit a fire. 

Cat saw everything. How Tori wanted Jade’s approval more than anything. How Jade wanted to smother whatever it was she was feeling. 

The first time Jade and Beck broke up, it was too early. Jade knew, that she would go back to Beck. Beck was safe. He shielded her from everything, he challenged her in small ways, tried his best to keep her in check. He was safe. But Tori, Tori pushed buttons, went above and beyond to get her attention. 

Cat talked to Jade, in private, with some candy and a movie playing in the background. Jade understood her and Jade listened when no one else was around to hear the soft tone Cat talked to her in. 

So she wasn’t sure. It was a year and some since they first met. People started to whisper. Nothing insidious. Just light observation, “Jade’s been kinda cool lately...right?”, and “Yo, Tori’s got a bit of backbone now”. The changes, gradual, yet perceivable. The worst part was that they weren’t wrong. Tori has grown. Jade saw it, Andre saw it, they  _ all  _ saw it. She was never meek or weak willed, but she caved far more often into pressure back then than she did now. 

And Jade? Jade was so much more mellow. Sure, she shouted, she screamed, and the younger kids were still scared of her. But she stopped waving scissors around as frequently, and occasionally, she would smile and not glare. Everyone saw that too. 

But she wasn’t ready. Not yet. Beck was still safe. Beck was still there. 

So life went on. Slowly, routinely; problems came and went, classes and productions, and some time spent with friends. Jade and Tori kept a distance. Or rather, they tried to. But they always ended up in the same space, too close to each other. 

Tori wasn’t blind. And she was more accepting of her own feelings. It didn’t come as a surprise. No one encouraged her, pushed her, or understood her mentality quite like Jade. She was grateful in a sense. She came into Hollywood Arts doe eyed and naive, on a storm cloud she didn’t mean to ride but ended up doing so. She took her sister’s place and was dropped, all of a sudden, into the limelight. Centerstage in a world unknown. And Jade made sure she earned her place. 

Her feelings were gradual. Steady. It wasn’t really just approval she wanted, or attention for that matter. She pushed because she knew Jade too. She knew she wasn’t that vicious because she wanted to be. And she knew that Jade wanted, to some degree, to be softer. So she pushed buttons and pulled strings, trying to unravel the tightly wound girl stuck behind barbed wire. Beck was safe, but he didn’t challenge her enough. And sometimes, he was condescending. Jade deserved better than him.     

There was a conversation. Quiet and unexpected. Between them and only them. Not quite a confession of feelings, but rather a moment of intimacy neither of them knew what to do with. A long night, just the two of them. How did they end up in the situation? They don’t really remember. There was just… a want. A need to be closer to each other, if only for a night. But there was a conversation, and it ended with Jade saying, “I don’t know. I don’t think I’m ready”, and Tori, gently saying, “I know, and that’s okay”. Quiet. In the dark. Together, alone. 

They weren’t opposites. Not really. Rather, different sides of the same coin. Ambitious, strong, and willing. But they went into the new day with the same thought, “she can go where I can’t”. Jade, with her anger, and Tori, with her passion. They could pull each other up, propell each other to new heights, if only they allowed themselves to be honest. 

Life kept moving, feelings grew and could no longer be smothered. Maybe they could be hidden to the outside. But not forever, and not to their friends. 

And then, Beck and Jade broke up a second time. 

See, this time, Beck knew too. He could see that Tori would be good for her. He could see that he had done his part and it was no longer his role to shield her or keep Jade in check. He saw it. And so they broke up. 

And Jade wrote. For Beck or for Tori, she didn’t know until she was singing in front of both of them. Beck came up and kissed her. Not because it was for him, but for show. A last kiss, “goodbye”. Jade knew right then, the song was “goodbye” to Beck and “hello” to Tori. And when the show was over, after they all went home, there was a knock on the door to Tori’s house. Softer than ever before, a knock that Tori was expecting. 

Tori smiled as Jade gave her an answer, “I’m ready now”. A first kiss, not gentle, but warm. Bordering desperate, yet still within passion. A first kiss.   
  


Epilogue: 

8 months. A lot of arguments, but nothing threatening. All kinds of kisses in between and sleeping in the same bed. Rough kisses after a fight, soft kisses in the morning, quick kisses between classes, languid kisses on the weekend. 8 months of growth and 5 months of being known as the new “power couple”.

People looked up to them, and to the friendship they all maintained. Whispers spread, but no one had a bad word to say. 

Life wasn’t sweet. But they were in high school, so everything was okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading any trash of mine.


End file.
